


this is not a love story

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Dystopian society, M/M, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Personal Assistant Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Small Plot, Sub Dean, Top Castiel (Supernatural), everything castiel does is legal in this world, mostly just sex, only because dean needs the money, spn kink fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Omega Dean is interviewing for a job, Alpha Castial has a different position in mind for the omega though after meeting him, that of a breeder hanging off his knot. Castiel quickly makes it reality. (Old prompt from the kink community, when I find the link I'll include it).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 62
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old fill. I have 5k written down for it so far. A little bit of plot to it, but it's mostly just going to be a lot of porn.

He checked himself in the mirror for a third time in the span of twenty minutes. Large green eyes stared back at him. He straightened his tie for the fourth time and said, “Confidence, Winchester. You got this.” He faked a smile to his reflection and finally stepped out of the bathroom to see his twenty-one year old brother roll his eyes. 

“You know you’re gonna kick ass, Dean,” Sam told him, grabbing the keys from the table and tossing it to him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said as he caught it with ease. He looked down at his rumpled suit, suddenly unsure he should be wearing it to the interview. This was an important opportunity and he had to make a good impression. The company he was going to interview for was owned by the Novaks, one of the richest families in the world. The company was full of nothing but smart, confident and ambitious Alphas and Betas. He’d never even heard of an Omega getting in. 

Dean wasn’t even sure how Sam landed him an interview in the first place. He said it was a friend or classmate or some shit. Dean was a little foggy on the details. Not that it mattered too much because what if he screwed up? What if the person interviewing took one look at Dean and decided they didn’t need an Omega in the first place? 

“Dean,” Sam’s hand on his shoulder caused Dean to nearly jump. Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean said, shaking out of Sam’s grasp. “I know that.” It was a blatant lie. Dean was still a little jittery and he knew Sam noticed. Still, he put the keys in his pockets and picked up the suitcase with his resume in it and straightened his shoulders.

So what if he was an Omega? So what if he was wearing one of Bobby’s old suits? So what if he was nervous as hell? He’d graduated from university last year and he held an office job before. Sure it wasn’t his favorite job in the world and yeah, maybe he was a little desperate for some money coming in because he might be behind on rent this month, but he could do this. All he had to do was impress the interviewer. Then maybe meet one of the Novaks (was it one of the sons?). And get through a tour of the place. There might even be a meet and greet with potential coworkers. Dean swallowed, imagining all the possible scenarios that could go wrong.

“Dude. Seriously. Confidence, man,” Sam was saying, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He was leaning on the open door. “You’ve always aced interviews, Dean. This one isn’t going to be any different.”

Dean nodded. “Right. You’re right.” Of course Sam was right. Except...Dean stayed rooted to the floor.

“What?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean shrugged, looking down at his brother’s feet. This was going to sound so stupid. “It’s nothing,” he murmured. It wasn’t nothing though.

“Dean, what is it?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He looked back up at his brother. “Well, what if I don’t ace the interview? What if I screw up? Hell, Sammy, do they even know the guy they’re going to be interviewing is an Omega?”

Sam stared at him for a moment and it suddenly made him a little self conscious. Then he huffed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What?” Dean demanded. “What’s so funny? It’s an honest question. The company isn’t exactly known for Omegas. How do you even know they’re progressive?”

Sam just shook his head. His laughter died down after a moment, his smile turning more genuine. “Sorry. You’re right. That is an absolutely fair question. I hadn’t thought of that. Honestly, Dean, I kind of forgot you’re even an Omega in the first place.” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother’s admission. “You’ve got nothing to worry about though. I’ve got a couple friends who work in the company and while they don’t have that many Omegas there, they’ve assured me it’s pretty Omega friendly.”

“So there are Omegas that work there?” Dean asked, feeling a little better. He wondered why he’d never heard of any. The Novaks weren’t exactly known as the most progressive. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, at least that’s what I’ve been told and read about. Look, I’m not going to pretend to know all the intricacies of what goes on inside all the companies owned by the Novaks but Dean, I think this could be a really good opportunity. I was even lucky that the guy who works at this particular company, Brady, was a buddy of mine in high school-”

“Okay let me cut you off right there, college boy,” Dean said, as Sam huffed, “you trust this pal of yours?”

Sam frowned, and looked briefly up to the ceiling in thought. Finally he looked back at Dean with a nod. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

“Fine then. No need to turn this into a chick flick moment. I trust your judgement,” Dean said, making up his mind, before doubt could set back in. He looked back down and straightened his tie yet again, and sucked in a deep breath. _You’ve got this Winchester_ , he thought. He started to walk out.

“Dean!” Dean turned at the sound of Sam’s voice. “I mean it, dude. You’re gonna kick it in the ass.”

Dean blinked, then smirked. “You know it, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam said. His smile so genuine and bright, Dean had to turn away.

Sam’s vote of confidence had Dean in a good mood the whole drive.

He genuinely believed he would ace the interview all the way up until he was led to the office - a small, white room almost devoid of any personal objects and decorations. He briefly looked around before sitting down on one of the chairs lined against the wall next to the door. There was a desk in the corner with a plaque with the name _CASTIEL NOVAK_ etched in it. Dean froze. He recognized that name as one of the sons of the Novak family.

He was just about to stand up when the door opened back up and a man with dark hair and blue eyes stepped in. Dean couldn’t help but stare, entranced by the man’s appearance. He wore a navy blue suit and striped tie. His gaze zeroed in on Dean right away, looked him up and down and Dean suddenly felt like he was an insect under a microscope. “Hello. You must be Dean Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So tell me a little about yourself, Dean.”

Right off, Dean could feel his confidence slowly seeping out. Castiel was younger than Dean thought, though still probably a few years older than Dean. It made him envious on how a guy as young as Castiel (man, that was a weird name if he was being honest and kind of a mouthful) could just be handed a company like this because he just happened to be born in the right family with the right status. Because let’s be honest, there was no way a guy that young could already move up the ladder, Alpha or no Alpha, without the help of his parents.

Dean curled his fingers. His hands were resting in his lap, cold and clammy from the nervousness. “Right. Uh, what do you want to know? My name’s Dean Winchester. I graduated from Kansas University last year with a BA in Business. Uh, got a minor in marketing and um-”

“Sorry but I’m going to have to cut you off right there,” Castiel said, glancing down briefly at a stack of papers on his desk. Dean assumed it was a copy of his resume. “I already know all of that. Your degree and grades, impressive as they are, are all right here in your resume. I’d like you to tell me something about yourself, Dean.” He paused, looking back up at Dean. He lowered his voice and said, “Something more...personal.”

Maybe it was in the way Castiel said it, almost like a command, though his voice was barely over a whisper, but it had Dean swallow. He nodded, trying to ground himself. “Right. Right, personal. Uh, I’m 25 years old and I live with my brother, Sammy. Moved in together just a couple years ago because we both wanted some independence from our parents. Uh, decided it’d make sense, financially that is, to just get an apartment together. And uh, yeah,” Dean trailed off with a shrug. He hunched over, hoping he didn’t overshare. Why the hell would Castiel want to know about his financial struggles? He was a businessman. He wouldn’t care about Dean’s personal life.

Castiel didn’t say anything for a long moment and Dean didn’t dare to look up, knowing he probably did overshare and he screwed the interview. God what the hell was he going to say to Sammy? Dean wasn’t the only one counting on this interview going right. They both shared the apartment and they were splitting the rent. If Dean came back empty handed, Sam was going to be disappointed and would have to pay Dean’s half of rent and that wasn’t fucking fair-

“Dean,” Castiel finally said, startling Dean enough to have him jump. He heard the man chuckle and Dean could feel his face heat up. Oh fuck. Like it wasn’t bad enough he had to ramble about his life to one of the most prolific men in the country. Now the guy knew Dean was a little bitch, a typical Omega trying to pretend he was something he wasn’t. He wanted to hide his face, wished the floor would just swallow him up so that he didn’t have to face the smugness that must be on Castiel’s face by now. “Dean, look at me,” Castiel said. He wasn’t laughing anymore and by the time Dean obeyed and looked at him, Castiel was just smiling. There wasn’t a trace of smugness on his face.

“I know you’re nervous,” the Alpha continued, “and I just want to be clear. There is no need for you to be. I think this interview is going well.” He leaned over his desk, briefly glancing down at Dean’s resume before closing the folder. He clasped his hands together and looked Dean in the eyes. “I want to move on to the next question if that’s okay with you.”

Dean gulped, before nodding. “Yeah. Uh, sure. Of course.” Come on, Winchester, he chastised himself. Get it together. He straightened back up, squaring his shoulders and mustered as much courage as he could. Castiel was still watching him like a hawk. Fuck. The guy was insanely intense and if this wasn’t a job interview and they met somewhere like a bar, Dean would definitely be liking the attention. And probably be trying to get in Castiel’s pants. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Fuck, Winchester. Think of something else. Anything else. This was not a bar and Castiel Novak was definitely not a potential hookup.

And Dean wondered if he imagined seeing Castiel’s eyes dart to his crotch. The movement was so quick that by the time Dean blinked, Castiel was leaning back in his chair and asking his next question, “What set of skills can you bring to this company?”

Oh. This he could answer. Without hesitation, Dean launched into his skill set in marketing and his experiences at prior jobs similar to this position. It was easy to lose track of time when he knew what to talk about. He talked about some of the spreadsheets and graphs he made, some other changes he helped to implement to make the company more profit in the few years he’d been there. He only left because it wasn’t paying all that well and that was to be expected at a startup. He just didn’t have the patience to see it grow and truly take off because living with his parents had been slowly overwhelming both him and Sam to the point that they’d been desperate to get out under any means necessary within the year. Unfortunately, Dean had to switch to this bartending gig once they found an apartment but the place started to cut his hours last year. Now Sam was the only one with income and it just wasn’t fair on him.

Dean wasn’t going to be a burden to his little brother so he made sure to graduate and he decided he was going to really look for a job in his field. Sam luckily came across some guy, Brady, who he knew from high school and Dean supposed the guy knew they were hiring for some junior advertising job. And now here Dean was wondering if maybe he really was in over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back!! This was sitting in a doc for a while and for that I'm really sorry. Sooo this is where the dubious consent comes into play. Dean's not happy about this at first but everything is consensual! There are two more chapters completely written I'll be putting up tomorrow and Friday. I've been around, just not this account. I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I'm still active on ao3, I swear!

Castiel didn’t seem the least bit fazed. He just nodded along as Dean finished talking about his experiences before lingering into an awkward silence. “How did you hear about this job opportunity?”

“Uh.” The question threw Dean for a loop. He hadn’t expected it for some reason. “Um,” he stared down at his hands, wondering if he should just tell Castiel the truth. He hesitated for a moment, before deciding to just say the truth. “Well, my brother has this friend or classmate. He said he hadn’t seen the guy since high school. Anyways, his name is something like Brady. Sorry I don’t know the last name.”

“Brady. Huh. Of course,” Castiel said, like the name meant something to him. It probably did. If the guy worked here, that made Castiel his boss. “I suppose next time I see him, I owe him a thank you.”

Dean frowned at the choice words, his heart beating a little faster. “Um.”

Castiel grinned, “I like you, Dean. Really I do. You seem smart and experienced and have this easy way of talking with people that I’m looking for.” Dean couldn’t help but tense even with Castiel showering him with compliments, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Whenever anyone started off with ‘I like you’, there seemed to always be a ‘but’ or ‘except’ that followed. “Unfortunately the position you heard was already filled last week.” And that was what Dean was waiting to hear. He could feel his stomach lurch and he went to stand up so that he could thank the guy for his time and leave but then Castiel held up his hand and Dean sat back down. “Hold on. Hear me out. I have another proposal for you. I haven’t listed it just yet because I wanted to see if I could fill it internally first but I think you’re right for the position.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that. “What is it?”

“I’d like you to be my personal assistant,” Castiel said simply.

Dean gulped. Personal assistant to Castiel Novak? Holy crap. Did he land the lottery or what? Play it cool, Winchester, he told himself. But he could feel his heart jackhammering in his chest. Don’t jump in right away. It’ll make you look desperate. “Uh,” he cleared his throat, looking Castiel in the eyes, “what does that entail exactly?” Scheduling appointments? Taking calls? Maybe interviewing people? Holy crap, could it get any better?

Castiel’s lips quirked into a smile. “Why, I’m glad you asked.” He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in the center of the room. “How well can you take orders, Dean?”

Startled by the question, Dean stammered, “Uh, well, I don’t know, sir.” Dean wasn’t sure where the ‘sir’ came from but in the moment, it just seemed right.

Castiel nodded approvingly. “That’s fine. I think you’ll do perfectly, Omega.” Dean found himself shivering at the praise. “Come and kneel in front of me.” He pointed to the floor by his feet.

Dean found himself standing up, then walking over and kneeling in front of Castiel. “If you accept the position as my assistant, you’re going to do everything I tell you, no questions asked.” He paused for a moment so that Dean could process what he was saying. “I won’t lie. This job will be more than the standard things like answering the phone and scheduling appointments. There will also be times where I will tell you to come and kneel under my desk and warm my cock while I work. There will be other times where I will want to fuck you after a meeting to relieve stress. I’ve been looking specifically for an Omega for this position, which is why it hasn’t been advertised to the public. Of course, I will be paying you a lot more than the position you initially applied for. You have my word.”

Dean sucked in a deep breath as he listened. He should be mad by this. This wasn’t the position he applied for. Not even close. He didn’t go to school and get his degree in business just to be some stuck up Alpha’s personal cocksleeve. He was certainly conflicted. He wasn’t overjoyed to be kneeling in front of Castiel, one of the most wealthy men in the country, debating on sucking his dick to make rent. He was desperate, and he’d been looking for a job since bartending just wasn’t cutting it anymore. He couldn’t make himself feel outraged though, especially since Castiel was carding his fingers through his hair and some baser, more primal Omega instincts were being soothed by the caring act. He hated his biology more than anything at this point.

He was doing this for Sammy, he told himself. It was the only justification he had as to why he leaned into Castiel and nodded, “Yeah. Okay. Get it in writing and we got ourselves a deal.”

Castiel’s smile brightened and he said, “Perfect. I’ll get the paperwork over to you by email. That way you can look it over before you sign it. I’ll need an answer by the end of this week, however.”

Dean nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

“How’d it go, Dean?” Sam was on him before he could make it to his room. Damn.

“Uh,” Dean turned to face his brother. Sam’s hazel eyes were curious as he looked at him. Dean rubbed the side of his face tiredly. “It went fine, I guess.”

Sam frowned. “It just went _fine_?” he asked, like he didn’t believe him.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean said. He walked into their little kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer. “It went fine. What more do you want me to say?” He uncapped the beer bottle and took a swig. Like he was going to tell Sam that he may be considering accepting a position as Castiel Novak’s bitch. He couldn’t help but shudder as he imagined kneeling under Castiel’s desk and taking the Alpha’s large cock into his mouth as he quietly worked. The thought should have him fuming. The state had been fairly progressive in recent years when it came to Omega rights. There were still occasionally traditionalist assholes who didn’t believe Omegas should hold desk jobs, that they were only good for taking dicks and bearing babies.

Despite complaints from both Sam and Dean about their parents, they’d come from a rather progressive leaning family. Dean had only wanted to get away because sometimes Mary could be overwhelming and nosy in Dean’s social life, or lack thereof. For a while he thought he was the only one to feel that way but one night where he’d been frustrated over an exam, Sam confessed that he felt almost suffocated at home. It relieved Dean that his brother felt the same way, and they then hatched a plan to save as much as they could within a year and move out.

Now here they were in California. It was much closer to Sam’s college anyways. He looked over to his brother who followed him into the kitchen. He looked sullen that Dean wasn’t talking to him. He walked past him to grab a beer of his own from the fridge and sighed, “Look, Dean. You don’t have to tell me all the details. I just want to know...like, do you _think_ maybe you’re going to get called back or something?”

Dean thought for a moment if he should tell Sam the truth. Well, not the full truth about being basically the guy’s Omega _slave_. He knew his brother better than that. Sam would get all indignant and self-righteous on Dean’s behalf. He’d say something stupid like, ‘Fucking forget it, Dean. We don’t need the money that bad. I’ll find you something else. Something in your field.’ And he couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t let Sammy pay another month of rent by himself. 

He set his beer bottle down on the counter. Not for the first time wishing the jackass who hired him at the bar would slip and fall on a set of stairs. What the fuck was the point of hiring Dean for full time hours only to realize a couple weeks later he didn’t have the budget? Then on top of that, hiring two more girls and effectively cutting his hours in half?

“Dean?”

Dean glanced up to see Sam looking at him. “Dude, what is it? You looked like you were a million miles away.”

“I, uh, well, I did get the job, Sammy,” Dean said, taking another gulp of beer. It wasn’t an outright lie. He did get a job. Just not the job he came for originally. He watched as Sam stared at him, beer in hand forgotten.

“What?” Sam asked, setting the beer bottle down. 

“I got the job,” Dean repeated, wondering how long Sam was going to keep staring at him. “The guy interviewing me was Castiel Novak, himself. He, uh, really liked me and offered me the job on the spot. Told me I had a few days to consider it and sign a few papers and everything will be official.”

It took another moment for the words to process before a huge grin spread on his face and suddenly Dean was being tackled to the counter, Sam pressed up against him so tight and close, he could practically taste the shampoo in his hair. “Fuck, Dean, that’s good news. Dude, you know how many people would kill to have an opportunity like yours? It’s Castiel fucking Novak,” Sam was babbling into his chest.

 _Yeah, I’m sure lots of people would kill to present their asses to a Novak_ , Dean thought sarcastically to himself. He hugged Sam tighter. “Sure, man,” he said, trying and failing to sound enthused.

Sam briefly leaned back to look at him. He looked completely earnest as he said, “I mean it. I might not know much about Castiel personally but he’s kind of a prolific figure here. He’s only 28 years old and he’s graduated from Harvard with a 4.0 GPA. He climbed his way to CEO in just a few years to prove that he could do it.”

Dean snorted, not quite believing what Sam was telling him. That jackass? There was no way a guy like him could climb up into his position in such a short amount of time. And even if it was true, why would that even matter to Dean? He was going to be the guy’s slave. “What’s your point, Sam?”

“I’m just saying, man, you should be excited to be working for a guy like him,” Sam shrugged, going back to his beer and taking another gulp.

He should be. He would be if that was the job he actually got. But there was no way he was going to tell Sam the truth. Dean ran a hand through his hair and downed the remainder of his beer. “I am excited. Really, Sam,” he said but Sam still looked unconvinced. “It’s just he’s an Alpha and uh, no offence, dude, but you know how some of them can be real jackasses.”

“You don’t know if he will be, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

 _Actually, I kind of do_ , Dean wanted to say. Instead he said, “I don’t know if he won’t be either.”

Sam sighed, before conceding the point. “Well, okay. That’s true. But even if he turns out to be a jackass, this could still be a good opportunity for you. I know how much you’ve been wanting to get a job in your field. It practically fell in your lap.”

_Yeah, except it’s not a job in my field. Not really. I’m gonna be sucking dick and getting fucked._

“Just think about it,” Sam told him.

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I will, Sammy.” He headed down the hall to his room before Sam could turn on those puppy dog eyes on him. It wasn’t like he needed convincing. He already decided he was going to accept the position as Castiel’s personal _assistant_. 

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. As promised, the last of the 5k that was written for the prompt! I'll probably have the next chapter finished relatively soon (and yeah, this is getting deeper than what the original prompt asked for, as how most my fills tend to go. Sorry!). Gonna try and reply to everyone after I post this.

Dean closed and locked his door and booted up his desktop.

As Castiel told him, he’d sent everything through e-mail. He scrolled through the contract, noticing the job title in the heading as _Personal Assistant_. Dean snorted. So it really was an actual position in the company. He scrolled down to the compensation part and his eyes widened comically at the number. _$13,000_ a month, or _$156,000_ a year. Yeah. Fuck. That was way more than the marketing position which had been _$4,000_ a month.

Crap. He’d be stupid not to take this offer. He scrolled through the contract some more before deciding it was too much money to pass up. He signed his name electronically and closed out of the email, feeling like he just signed his life away.

He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. In a way, he really had signed his life away. For a ridiculous amount of money, sure. But this wasn’t what he went to university for.

Maybe Castiel would let him do more than sit on his knees and look pretty. As soon as the thought popped up, Dean snorted. Yeah, sure. Castiel didn’t exactly look or act like the most progressive CEO out there. In fact, Dean was almost positive the guy would rather have Dean hanging from his knot while he was in a conference with all the other Alphas and Betas from the company. And the worst part of this was...Dean was almost just as positive he would be fine with it as long as he got paid as much as what was on the contract.

The next morning he got a call from Castiel. It was only 7 in the morning and Dean was barely awake. He fumbled for his cell that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. “Yeah?” he asked in a voice still rough with sleep. He didn’t even bother checking the caller I.D. though he really should have.

“Is this Dean Winchester?” the gravel voice on the other end asked.

Dean blinked, suddenly a little less tired, as he sat up. “Uh, yeah, this is Dean. Who...who is this?”

“Castiel Novak,” the voice was amused now. “You interviewed yesterday and accepted the position to be my assistant.”

Oh. _Oh_. Dean was definitely awake now. “Oh, uh, yeah, I remember. Hi, Cas. I mean, sir. Uh, what’s up? Is something wrong?” Oh god he was starting to babble now. The nerves were getting to him and he needed some caffeine.

“No, nothing’s wrong per say. I just called to make sure you knew when you would officially start. I believe the email I sent contained the starting date for Monday, but I’m afraid there’s been a sudden change in plans and it’s going to have to be moved to Tuesday,” Castiel said. “I assume this isn’t going to be an issue for you?”

“Oh, yeah. No issue here. Tuesday’s fine for me,” Dean said. Yeah, coffee. Definitely need some coffee.

“Great! I’ll see you then, Dean,” Castiel said before hanging up.

Dean stared down at his phone before deciding he was too riled up to go back to sleep. He shuffled out of his room to make coffee for both he and his brother. Sam came out of his room a couple hours later and Dean poured him a cup.

“Thanks,” Sam said, taking a sip before making a face. He went to grab some sugar from one of the cabinets and Dean watched him pour a fuck ton of sugar in before taking out a spoon to stir it. He grabbed a milk carton from the fridge and poured a generous amount into his cup.

“So gross, Sammy. Makes me wanna gag,” Dean said, taking huge sips of his coffee.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved his comment off.

They stood in silence for a moment before Dean decided to break the news. “So I got a call from Castiel this morning.”

“Yeah?” Sam perked up, looking at him from over his mug.

“Yeah. I decided to accept the position. I’m starting on Tuesday,” Dean said.

Sam broke out into a grin. “That’s fucking great, Dean!” He looked like he was going to burst with how overjoyed he was. “Dude, we should go celebrate. Come on, man. We can grab a couple drinks tonight at a bar.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with Sammy?”

Sam nudged him playfully. “Dude, shut up.” He sipped more on his sugary coffee. “I mean it. You just got your dream job. This is worth celebrating.”

Except it wasn’t his dream job, but he wasn’t going to correct Sam. Not with how stupidly happy he was. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Sam replied.

“You’re like a dog with a bone, you know that?” Dean complained.

Sam nodded. “I know.”

“Fuck. Whatever. We’ll go. As long as it’s not the bar I work at.”

Sam grinned and hugged him. “No shit, Dean. I promise you won’t regret this. We can get shit faced drunk and you can hit on the girls if you like-”

“Okay, okay, Sammy. I get it,” Dean cut him off before he could ramble even more. Sheesh, Sam could be worse than him.

And what a freaking liar. Sam, of course, would end up cock-blocking Dean. Getting a few beers in and the kid was just talking Dean’s head off. Luckily, or unluckily he didn’t find anyone he really wanted to talk to that night. They ended up calling a cab early and Dean had to carry his poor brother to his room.

He decided to turn in for the night even though it was barely past 10. Sam had a minor hangover the next morning and Dean tried not to laugh as his brother just kept glaring at him. The rest of the day had passed by relatively uneventful. On Monday, he got a reminder from Castiel he was going to start tomorrow at 11 AM and to not be late. Dean kind of sensed his new boss would not be too happy if he showed up any later than 11. And even showing up on the dot could probably be construed as _late_. 

He set his alarm for 6 in the morning. It’d give him plenty of time to wake up and grab some coffee and then make the 45 minute drive to the building. He could show up early and Castiel would realize how serious Dean took this employment. Even if it wasn’t exactly Dean’s ideal choice of position. It was still an ‘in’ to a prestigious company. He could work there a year, put it on his resume and move on, right? Or work there for multiple years and bank as much money as he could and maybe start up his own company. If he was that ambitious. And willing to degrade himself that long.

Dean must really be that fucked up if he was actually considering it. It wasn’t long after that, he found himself finally dozing off.


End file.
